


Love on 4 paws

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, ShadowAdvent 2018, Stamina Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec is out Shadowhunting when he gets caught off-guard, a puppy tries to protect him but gets wounded in the process. Alec wraps it up in his jacket and takes it home for Magnus to heal.





	Love on 4 paws

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of the [ShadowAdventCalendar](https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/).  
> You can find this fic on the 2nd of december.  
> Please read all the others really amazing fics as well.

 

Alec was on patrol. He was alone in this alley, looking for an elevated position where he had an overview of the undeveloped area of the docks. Jace, Izzy, and Clary were somewhere on the other side of the endless rows of containers. His only company was a shaggy dog looking for food in the rubbish, and the icy wind blowing old newspapers over the filthy cobblestones. Alec pulled the incredibly soft, warm scarf tighter around his neck. It was a gift from Magnus, his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought. His boyfriend! When Alec closed his eyes, he could still feel Magnus hands on his neck, draping the scarf, which nicely emphasized his eyes (Magnus‘ words, not his!) Hazel, which Magnus couldn’t see because Alec rolled his eyes at that.

A loud noise startled him out of his thoughts. He looked around. Only the misfire of a car.

The alley was empty except for the dog, who hobbled surprisingly fast on three legs. Alec noticed the fresh trace of blood left by the dog. He couldn’t see if or where he was injured. He was sorry for the poor guy. He wondered how he could lure him in so he could take a better look at the wound. Alec reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and unwrapped an energy bar. The crackling of the wrapping film caught the attention of the dog, who kept a safe distance as a precaution.

Alec squatted and held the energy bar in the direction of the dog, who raised his head and moved his nose to absorb the scent. The only sign of interest was the licking of his lips.

Alec wagged the energy bar. „Come to me, I’ll give you some of that.“ The dog sat down and watched each of Alec’s movements with his eyes.

„Come here, that’s delicious.“ Alec took a bite. „Well, not really, but I guess you’re not very picky.“ Alec broke off a piece and threw it in the direction of the dog. Slowly, the dog approached the chunk, sniffed at it and took it in his muzzle. He quickly went back from where he had come and started to chew. After swallowing, he sat down again and looked at Alec.

„You want more? Come here and get it.“ Alec smiled as the dog tilted his head. He threw another piece of energy bar at the dog, this time not quite as far away from him as the first time. The dog had to move closer to Alec to get to his destination. Carefully, he approached him, grabbed the food quickly and hurried out of reach. Again and again Alec broke little pieces from the energy bar and threw them to the dog, each time a little closer to him. At some point the dog didn’t carry off ist prey but ate on the spot. The little guy was now close enough that Alec could see the cause of the bleeding. A piece of barbed wire was wrapped around a paw. That looked painful. The energy bar was almost eaten. Alec held out the remaining piece to the dog. He had gained so much faith in Alec, who had been whispering to him in a low, quiet voice all the while, that he ate with a long neck and trembling hind legs from Alec’s hand. With a slow motion, he took out his stele and another energy bar from his pocket, which he unpacked under the watchful eyes of the dog. Alec broke off a large piece, but held it in his hand, so that the dog was forced to bite it off bit by bit. With the other hand he carefully severed the barbed wire with his stele. The dog whimpered softly as Alec slowly pulled the sharp spikes out of his flesh, but didn’t flinch. He seemed to realize that Alec just wanted to help him. „You did so well, you were very brave!“ Alec gave him the rest of the energy bar as a reward. „Sorry, I can’t do more for you. I hope your paw heals quickly and you don’t get an infection.“ The dog sniffed Alec’s hands in search of more food.

„That was the last one, that’s all I have.“ The dog looked at Alec and tentatively wagged his tail. Only now Alec noticed that the dog had a brown and a blue eye and was actually quite pretty despite the unkempt and matted coat.

 _Doozy! Like Jace,_ Alec thought, though he wouldn’t necessarily call his brother a stray.

The dog didn’t leave even though there was nothing left to eat and Alec stroked through long, shaggy coat of indefinable color.

„Well, Buddy, I have to go now. Take care of yourself. There has been reports of increased demon activity from this area.“ Alec got up and stroked the dog over the head once more to say goodbye.

He continued on his way between an industrial area and old dwellings. He looked at the windows of each flat, which clearly showed the different tastes in terms of the type and extent of the Christmas decoration of it’s respective inhabitants. Some were dark and unlit; some discreetly and very tastefully decorated, sending a warm, inviting light out into the cold alley; then there were these tawdry lights that flashed rhythmically.

The only thing Alec liked a bit about that, were the reflections that created this colorful light in the puddles.

He climbed on one of the containers. He didn‘t look at the windows anymore. There were things he didn‘t want to see up close, things that were not meant for his eyes. From up there he had a good view of the surroundings. He spotted his companions and ran up the rows of containers toward his siblings and Clary who stood on a free space between the containers, that were placed close to each other.

He had just reached them and noted Jace’s „fucking boring“ as his report, when the Gates of Hell opened and spat out Drevak demons. Very quickly, several of these larva-like monsters surrounded the three Shadowhunters on the ground. Normally, Drevak demons weren’t a big problem for these four Shadowhunters, but the multitude alone challenged their fighting skills. Now it wasn’t just the individual training that everyone did on a daily basis that was an advantage, but also the various exercises that they had repeatedly practiced together as a team over and over again. Everyone knew the weapon of his choice inside out. Izzy kept the demons at a distance with the help of her whip. But Jace and Clary had to watch out for the demon’s dangerous teeth. From his position on the containers, Alec saved them from nasty surprises in their backs by shooting one arrow after the other. When he reached over his shoulder once more and found his quiver empty, he cursed and leapt down from the container with a seraph blade in his hand.

„Nice to have you join us and get your hands dirty, too.“ Jace grinned cheerfully. He seemed to enjoy the turmoil.

„Soiled hands are obviously not enough for you. You don’t just look like you showered in demon ichor, you also stink like that.“

Alec’s and Jace’s took their usual battle formation and stood back to back. They left as far as possible none of those disgusting larvae in Clary’s vicinity. Izzy could take care of herself, but with Clary’s safety, Jace wouldn’t take any chances, because she didn’t take part in the training long enough. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and Alec would also reproach himself forever, Clary was finally the girlfriend of his parabatai. How inexperienced she was became obvious when she ventured too far and a Drevak demon crawled behind her. Jace threw one of his daggers and purposefully eliminated the problem. Only when she heard the sound of the dagger on the concrete she became aware of the danger. She turned to look at the dagger behind her and then at Jace. „You can duly thank him later. Now focus.“

She blew Jace a quick kiss and followed Alec’s order by joining the formation again.

„We really need to find out where these critters come from and why they are so many.“ Izzy severed several enemies with her whip all at once.

„Since Clary asks so politely for a hard but just punishment for her imprudence, she can do that with Jace.“

„What? Why?“ both asked at the same time. Clary rather unapologetic, Jace more uncomprehending.

„As far as I’m concerned, Clary can do it on her own – it’s your decision.“ Alec shrugged and went for another Drevak demon. „Someone has to get to the bottom of it.“

Only slowly did the onslaught of the demons fade and became less. In the course of the fight they had moved quite a bit from their original position. When the last enemy was eliminated, the four Shadowhunters looked around, exhausted. Jace held Clary in his arms, whispering softly, assuring each other that no one had been hurt.

„Clary, this will be your first mission, don’t screw it up.“ Alec gave Jace a significant look. „This is true for both of you!“

„I will not mess it up!“ Clary promised.

„I really hope so. Jace, you’re responsible for her education, so no daredevil actions.“

He took a few steps, then turned back. „And Clary, don’t let him shuffle off the paperwork on you. I expect a report from each one of you.“ He knew his brother.

And with that he went to pick up Jace’s dagger. He had just bent over, when he heard a ferocious growl behind him and immediately afterwards a painful yelp. Quickly, Alec turned and saw the stray he had fed earlier, biting a Ravener demon into his calf. The dog was bleeding from a wound on the flank inflicted by the demon, who was already injured. Alec assumed that the dog had bitten him before.

He didn’t have time to think about if dogs are able to see demons. His years of training and his experienced instinct began to determine his actions, to take him over. He picked up Jace’s dagger and threw it on the Ravener demon to divert his attention from the dog that had probably saved his life.

If he hadn’t growled and gave a yelp, Alec might not have been able to react in time from the stooping position. In one fluid motion, the demon struck the dog with ist dangerous tail and turned to Alec to attack him. Alec ran away from the injured dog, luring the demon away with him. He couldn’t get back to the free and spacious area where his siblings were staying, for that he would have had to pass the demon. He only had the choice to move further into the narrow alley between the containers, which stood too close to each other to provide enough space for the fight with the seraph blade.

Alec looked around. The Ravener demon was following him. He was fast but not fast enough for Alec’s intentions, who now slowed his speed to make the demon catch up. The demon had almost overtaken him when Alec reached the end of the impasse. He increased the pace, ran up the vertical wall of a container, pushed himself away from it and jumped over the demon’s head. He landed behind him on both feet. In his flight, Alec pulled the seraph blade and slit the demon’s back from bottom to top. Still during the landing, he caught Jace’s dagger before it fell to the ground as the demon disintegrated.

He put away both weapons and ran back. Izzy, Jace and Clary were already standing around the dog. Izzy and Jace kept a watchful eye on the area, Clary knelt beside the dog and spoke calmly to him. When the dog saw Alec, he whined softly and wagged his tail lightly. Alec knelt beside him and carefully reached out his hand. He was surprised when the dog licked his fingers.

„I think you’ve found a new friend.“ Clary looked at Alec. „But as bad as this wound looks, the new friendship won’t last long. He desperately needs a vet.“ Clary’s voice softened and saddened. Alec stroked the dog’s ears. He couldn’t just leave him here like this. He quickly activated his runes for stamina, speed and strength. The dog wasn’t very tall, but Alec estimated him, despite his gaunt stature, at about 35 pounds.

Carefully, he picked up the dog from the ground, who was whimpering in pain.

„I am very sorry that I have to hurt you even more, but it has to be.“

He turned to Izzy. „Call Magnus and tell him I’m coming.“

„Doesn’t he have an important client tonight? He’s been talking about that for three weeks.“ Clary asked.

„Yeah, that’s tonight, but he knows I’m on patrol, so he’ll pick up the phone when Izzy calls him.“

Alec made his way to Magnus‘ loft. He tried as well as possible to carry the dog so that his wound didn’t come into contact with the demon ichor on his clothes. He hoped he would arrive at Magnus‘ in time and ran faster. He didn’t know if the dog had internal injuries and he made them worse by picking him up and now running the long distance with him in his arms.

 

When he arrived, Magnus was saying goodbye to a client, promising to continue the appointment as soon as he found time to check his schedule. Magnus was a little annoyed that the client hadn’t already left before Alec came in. At some point he just half-heartedly paid attention to him. Only when Magnus demonstratively began to prepare for Alec’s arrival, did he seem to have understood that the session was actually over for today. Magnus didn’t have the time or the patience for him now, because he was worried about his boyfriend. That was his first priority, not the contentedness of his client.

Alec didn’t pay attention to the look the client gave him but carried the dog directly into the living room. Magnus gestured for him to lay him down on the coffee table, which was already covered with a thick blanket.

„Alexander, are you alright. Are you hurt? Let me look at you.“ Magnus worriedly approached his boyfriend. „When Izzy called me, I almost died worrying about you.“ He put a hand on Alec’s cheek.

Alec kissed Magnus‘ palm. „I’m fine. Nothing happened to me, thanks to the brave guy here.“ Alec stroked the dog over the head. „Can you help him? Please?“

„Let me try it.“ Magnus knelt on the ground in front of the dog and stretched out his hands. A wave of blue magic enveloped the dog lying on ist side, keeping ist eyes closed.

Alec took off his jacket and put it behind him carelessly. He knelt on the floor beside the dog’s head and spoke calmly to him. It wasn’t really Alec’s way of distributing his clothes in the living room rather than hanging them up properly, which proved to Magnus how much Alec was concerned about the dog.

„He might have saved my life.“

Alerted, Magnus looked up. „You were in danger?“

„Not really. I was rather a bit taken by surprise.“ Alec didn’t want Magnus to worry about him unnecessarily. „He warned me.“ Alec scratched the dog behind the ears.

„Actually, he is a she.“ Magnus moved his hands over the bad wound on the dog’s flank, which the sharp claws of the Ravener demon had inflicted on him.

„What?“ Alec looked questioningly at Magnus.

„Your lifesaver is a girl.“

„Oh…“

Magnus noticed that his magic was subsiding. First the long afternoon with the client and now the healing of the wounds in different places of the dog’s body took their toll.

„I have good news for you. She has no demon poisons in her body. I was able to close the wound on the flank, but I was only able to patch the internal injuries in a makeshift manner.“

Exhausted, he sat on his heels and leaned his back against the couch. Alec sat down on the couch behind Magnus and flanked him with his thighs. He reached out his hand, which Magnus grasped. They didn’t have to talk about it, Magnus knew that Alec offered him his strength to heal the dog.

Magnus turned his head to Alec, beckoned him to come closer and gave him a lingered peck on the mouth. Alec just smiled at him. Magnus held Alec’s with one hand and moved the other hand over the tortured body of the dog who had soaked the woolen blanket on his coffee table with his blood until a few minutes ago.

„That’s all I can do for her right now.“ Magnus leaned his back against the couch and rested his elbows on Alec’s knees, who massaged the tension from his shoulders.

„Will she be well again?“ Alec looked hopefully at Magnus.

Magnus didn’t want to disappoint him, but also wanted to give him a realistic assessment.

„I hope so. She is very tough and brave. She will sleep the next few hours. We’ll see it tomorrow.“

He opened the loops on Alec’s combat boots and pulled them off. He smiled at the sight of the thick socks that once again wrapped themselves around Alec’s feet. Repeatedly, he wondered how he always managed that. He tugged on Alec’s socks until they fit again. Alec grinned crooked and hugged him tightly from behind. He rubbed his nose in the crook of Magnus’s neck and sighed deeply. Magnus tilted his head and lightly ran a hand through Alec’s hair.

„Let’s make it more comfortable for us and for her.“ Magnus conjured a sturdy basket with a high padded edge in which the dog should spend the night. Alec carefully put her in and covered her with a warm fleece blanket. He walked over to Magnus and sat down on the couch next to him. „Thank you!“ he said simply and kissed him. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, both watching the dog’s chest move slowly up and down while breathing.

Alec put his arm around Magnus‘ waist and started to talk. When he mentioned how he had removed the barbed wire from her paw, Magnus looked at him with a smile. „I’ll take a look at it tomorrow. Today I’m too tired.“

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and lay down on the couch. He turned to his side and embraced his boyfriend, who was nestled against him, lying on his back. Alec placed his hand on Magnus‘ neck and stroked his jaw. He turned Magnus‘ head over and kissed him. He loved doing this. He loved those lazy kisses, he loved cuddling on the couch without the need to do much more than just to enjoy the tenderness of each other.

They were so busy with themselves for a while that they didn’t notice Chairman Meow approaching the basket. Alec wanted to keep the tiny cat away from the dog, but Magnus stopped him. „Wait, his presence will perhaps calm her.“

Chairman Meow sniffed the blood in the dog’s matted coat. He stomped on the blanket in the basket for a while before he lay down next to the dog and licked her fur with a soft purr. The dog smacked contentedly in his sleep.

„I’m glad he accepts her, which makes it easier to deal with.“

Alec nodded in reply and continued talking.

„Do you need help to get to the bottom of the demon’s appearance?“ Magnus had often helped Alec with these kinds of problems.

„I’ve got Jace and Clary on it. Let’s wait and see what they find out.“ Alec kissed him again, thanking him for offering his help.

It took some time before he could describe how it came to the injury of the dog. „What do you think, what happened? Why did the dog attack the Ravener Demon? Why could she see it?“

Magnus thought for a moment. „Some dogs have the sight, similar as humans, in part, some should even be able to see the deceased. I’ve never experienced it myself, but I’ve heard about it a few times over the years.“

„You have lived long enough to have heard many stories.“

Magnus punched him at the chest indignantly. „Are you implying I’m old?“

„I would never dare! I love you too much for that.“ Alec didn’t wait until Magnus could reply.

What started as a kiss soon turned into a smooching. Magnus put a hand under Alec’s shirt and stroked the soft skin. He ran his fingers along the defined grooves of his abs. He was always fascinated by the contrast of that well-toned body and the delicate softness of the skin, that covered those muscles. The caresses didn’t remain without effect on him. He wanted to be sure that Alec was unharmed. He wanted to gratefully enjoy every moment Alec was with him. „Let’s go to bed.“

„Already? It’s not very late yet. Are you still exhausted from the healing?“ Alec sat up and pulled Magnus into a sitting position.

„I’m a bit tired, yes. But I’m not that exhausted.“ Magnus winked, Alec blushing. It was always wonderful to see how oblivious Alec was about the effect he had on his lover.

To distract Magnus from his embarrassment Alec pointed to the basket. „What are we going to do with them? What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and doesn’t know where she is.“

„That is very unlikely. She is going to sleep until next morning, but you can put one of your socks in her basket.“

Alec raised an eyebrow.

„I’m serious. So she’s got your familiar smell in her nose. She will not know where she is, but she knows you’re near. But if it calms your nerves and makes you sleep better…“ With a graceful movement of his hand, his magic transported the basket together with the two animals into their bedroom. Magnus and Alec followed and sat side by side on the bed.

„I could get used to the sight. They look so peaceful together. I don’t want to think about what she experienced before I found her.“

 _Alec would be an amazing father._ Magnus didn’t know where that thought suddenly came from. That was frightening somehow because he didn’t know if he was ready for it. In his long life he had never met anyone with whom he would have wanted to start a family, quite apart from the actual „being able“ to. As much as he was disquieted by this thought, at the same time it sent a wave of bliss over him. A sense of anticipation rushed through him. The possibility to start a family with Alec made him think of their future with excitement and expectations. The prospect warmed him to the core of his whole being.

There was probably a serious conversation appropriate in the foreseeable future. But not now, not tonight.

Magnus looked at Alec for a long time, who didn’t take his eyes off the basket. „Go take a shower, my love, I’ll stay here for so long.“

Alec nodded slowly and stood up. He kissed Magnus and went to the bathroom.

„Socks!“ Magnus called after him.

Alec took off his socks, turned one over the other and threw the sock ball at Magnus. He laughed when he hit him and Magnus uttered a protesting „Hey!“ Alec knew that the indignant expression was just played.

When Alec had finished his shower and was getting ready for bed, Magnus took a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, Alec was still sitting on the edge of the bed in his sleeping shirt and boxer briefs, looking at the two animals lying peacefully together in their baskets. Magnus took the socks out of Alec’s hand, with which he had played absently, and pulled them out of the wad. He smoothed them and put both socks near the dog’s head on the pillow in the basket.

In her sleep, the dog rubbed her snout on the pillow and pushed her nose closer to the socks.

Alec smiled at the sight and looked at Magnus. „Did you see that?“

„I see something completely different, to which I would like to dedicate my full attention.“ Magnus approached his boyfriend. He put his hands on Alec’s knees and pushed them apart so he could stand between Alec’s legs. He put his middle finger under Alec’s chin and raised his head. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec. At first only casually, fleeting touches. He smelled Alec’s soap, tasted his toothpaste. It was pretty incredible that such a tiny detail could define _home_.

He felt Alec’s arms around his thighs, holding him loosely. Magnus put his arms on Alec’s shoulder. Quite lightly he teased Alec’s mouth with the tip of his tongue.

When Alec opened his mouth for him, he no longer moved his hands slowly up and down Magnus‘ thighs but pushed his fingers up at the inside of his legs, his thumbs rubbing over Magnus‘ ass cheeks.

Magnus kissed him with growing passion. His hands went to Alec’s head and he buried them in his hair.

„Mmmm… Magnus, wait!“ Alec had to take a breath. „We aren’t alone, the dog is right here next to us.“

Magnus looked over his shoulder at the sleeping dog. „She’ll have to get used to that.“

He glanced at Alec with a twinkle in his eyes. „I won’t be considerate in the long run and completely abstain from sex because of her. For that I have too much fun with you between the sheets.“

Alec blushed. Only then did he realize what Magnus had said. „In the long run?“

„Yes, in the long run.“

„That means she may stay? With us?“

„I think so. Chairman has already adopted her, as you can see. Whether she wants to stay with us or not will show tomorrow, when you leave the loft with her. Either she comes back with you or she goes her own way.“

Alec threw his arms around Magnus‘ waist and dropped back onto his back on the bed. His kiss was more of a happy smile and Magnus thought it was wonderful.

„Oh, suddenly you have no qualms about kissing me though the dog is lying next to us?“ Magnus laughed.

„You have some very persuasive … attributes.“ Alec squeezed his hand against Magnus‘ erection. Magnus hummed in agreement as Alec cupped his buttocks and pulled him closer. Both sought friction for their hardness.

„Are you sure she’ll sleep until morning?“ Alec whispered to Magnus‘ lips.

„Yes, I am. Nonetheless we can provide some privacy.“ Magnus stood up and put a kind of bubble around the basket. „Now they can only see us blurry and hear us indistinctly, but it’s not a barrier. If the Chairman wants to leave the basket, then he can do that.“

By the time they were a couple, Alec had learned a lot. He was now much more open than at the beginning and could enjoy the pleasure they gave each other. But still, Magnus didn’t want to risk Alec feeling uncomfortable in the middle of their intimate activities.

„Now you don’t have to hold back while I spoil you.“ Magnus stood between Alec’s legs again and leaned over him. He ran both hands over his bare thighs and shoved them under Alec’s simple shirt, which he used to sleep in. He stroked his pecs and lightly scratched through the chest hair with his fingernails.

Alec propped himself on his elbows so Magnus could take off his shirt. He crawled backwards to lay completely on the bed. Magnus crawled on all fours and followed his lover.

Alec reached out his arms to Magnus. The smile on Magnus‘ face due to this simple gesture made his stomach flutter. Magnus made him happy. He pulled him into his arms. Sometimes he just needed to feel Magnus‘ weight on top of him. Magnus leaned on his elbows and stroked a strand of hair from Alec’s forehead.

„Kiss me.“

Magnus didn’t respond to his request immediately. For a little longer, he wanted to enjoy the way Alec looked at him, before he closed his eyes and gave in to their desire.

Alec sighed in Magnus‘ kiss and tightened his grip. His hand traced his back and got lost under the hem of Magnus shirt.

 

-.-.-.-

 

The tender kiss caught fire as Magnus sucked on Alec’s lower lip. Alec slid his hand under the waistband of Magnus‘ boxerbriefs. He moaned as Magnus tensed the muscles of his buttocks under his firm grip. Fuck! He knew exactly what got Alec going and did it on purpose. Alec pushed his hand down Magnus‘ back and kneaded both cheeks.

Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s jaw to his neck, distributed featherlight kisses to the collarbone. From there, his tongue glided back to Alec’s neck and licked over his deflect rune. Delicately, he tugged with his teeth at the sensitive skin. He could feel at his own erection how Alec’s cock responded, which became even harder than it would actually be possible.

„Magnus…“ His name was just a whiff in his ear.

Alec loosened his grip and wrapped his arms around Magnus‘ waist. Magnus looked into Alec’s dilated pupils and slid down on his boyfriend’s body. He took his time for Alec’s nippels. He licked over the nubs, blew over them, sucked on them.

Alec didn’t know what to do with his hands. He alternately stroked Magnus‘ head or tugged at the sheets. Magnus wandered further down and looked at Alec, both hands on the waistband of his boxerbriefs. Alec lifted his hips so that Magnus could take them off. Alec’s cock twitched in anticipation. Alec took a shuddered, deep breath, as Magnus‘ mouth surrounded his tip. Magnus grasped Alec’s hard length and let his tongue play with the slit.

Alec stretched out his arm to reach the drawer of the bedside table. He tried to moved a little closer without interrupting Magnus‘ extraordinary talented mouth, but still wasn’t near enough.

Magnus realized that Alec was squirming beneath him, but not with pleasure. He looked at Alec and raised an eyebrow, still with his cock in his mouth.

Alec’s wry smile was just adorable.

Magnus released the cock from his mouth and spread the saliva over the head with his thumb. Alec shuddered.

Magnus left his position between Alec’s legs so he could straighten up. Alec knelt on the bed and leaned towards the drawer and presented Magnus the fabulous sight of his butt. Alec knew his lover well enough to know where his gaze would go. He turned his head back, grinning. „If you take off your shirt, I would have something to look at, too.“

Magnus pulled his shirt over his head, twisted it into a roll, and playfully hit Alec’s backside with it. Alec just laughed. Magnus turned on his stomach again and leaned on his forearms. He bent his knees and let his crossed feet dangle in the air.

With a tube of lube in his hand, Alec turned and slid on his knees toward Magnus, who held up his palm. Alec opened the tube and squeezed some of the lube on Magnus‘ fingers. He sat down on his lower legs as Magnus grabbed his cock and spread lube on it. Magnus waved him closer so he could take Alec’s cock in his mouth again. Alec raised on his knees on their bed in front of Magnus with his legs apart to get more stability. Magnus‘ hands grabbed Alec’s legs above the hollows of his knees, pulling himself closer to Alec until he found a comfortable lying position. He sucked Alec’s cock deep into his mouth. He didn’t have much leeway to let his head bob back and forth, so he confined to sucking, swallowing and the pressure of his tongue at just the right spots.

Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus‘ back. He tugged at his hair lightly when Magnus did something he liked most. He would never hold on to Magnus‘ head or push him down, which Magnus greatly appreciated.

Alec bent slightly over Magnus‘ back while caressing him. He stroked the curves of his buttocks and pulled them apart a bit. Magnus‘ moan caused a vibration on his cock that made him unconsciously thrust his hips forward. When he noticed that his cock was bumping into Magnus‘ throat, he tried to pull away, but Magnus‘ hands held him in place. „Sorry!“ Alec stroked the back of Magnus‘ head apologetically. But Magnus just shook his head and kept going. No need for apologies. He didn’t even have to gag.

Alec ran both hands along Magnus‘ sides, placing small kisses on his back. Invitingly, Magnus raised his ass. Alec understood the hint and pulled down Magnus‘ boxerbriefs as far as it went. Magnus helped with his feet. Alec took them from his toes and threw them to Magnus shirt. He reached for the lube and distributed some of it on his fingers to spread it at Magnus‘ entrance. Carefully, he pushed a finger inside. He waited for a moment until he moved it. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips and pushed him back a little. Alec adapted to Magnus‘ rhythm on his cock and added a second finger. The feeling was nearly overwhelming for both of them.

Magnus groped for Alec’s arm and guided his hand to his cock. Alec closed his fingers around his own erection and stroked himself while Magnus teased the sensitive frenulum with his tongue. He followed Alec’s hand up and down his cock. Alec ran his thumb over Magnus‘ lips. Magnus opened his mouth a little more and sucked in Alec’s thumb. Alec groaned loudly. Magnus sucked not only his cock but also his thumb, with which he moved the soft skin on his own cock. Alec should rather not think about it, otherwise he would cum in Magnus mouth immediately.

With one hand on his cock, the other on Magnus‘ ass and Magnus‘ eager efforts, he struggled to keep his balance. It went well until Alec added a third finger and found Magnus‘ prostate. The expression of his pleasure literally blew Alec away. He dropped to his side. He kissed and nibbled at Magnus‘ sensitive hollows of his knees and kneaded his buttocks. Magnus bent his knee so Alec had better access to his hole. Alec knew how to use that thoroughly. Each time he hit Magnus‘ sweet spot, Magnus hummed. The vibrations on Alec’s cock drove right through him into his balls. They both didn’t want to stop, although both knew that they couldn’t stand any longer.

Alec knew that he had reached his point when Magnus only had the tip of his cock in his mouth, licked off the precum and swallowed.

„Magnus … stop … please stop.“ Alec gasped.

Magnus immediately released Alec’s cock from his mouth. „Too much?“

Alec nodded. Magnus pecked the head of Alec’s cock one last time. He turned and reached for Alec’s stele, which lay on the bedside table next to his smartphone, before he lay down beside his boyfriend.

„I think it’s time to activate your stamina rune.“ Alec grinned and took the stele from Magnus. He let the stele glide over the abdomen on his right side. „Are you going to put it back or are you insatiable tonight?“

„I can give it to you anytime.“ Magnus set the stele aside and climbed on top of Alec.

Alec reached for Magnus‘ nape and pulled him closer for a kiss. „Let’s just start making love. I don’t want to wait anymore.“

„Neither do I.“ Magnus sat on his knees so Alec could position his cock in the right place. Magnus sank down and nodded to Alec, who pulled his hand away. Slowly, Magnus lowered himself until he had completely taken in Alec’s length. Alec suppressed the need to close his eyes. That first moment was always overwhelming and special, but also very intimate, and he wanted to experience it together with Magnus by looking him in the eye. They had never talked about it, but he knew that Magnus felt the same way.

He bent his arms and offered his hands to Magnus so he could prop himself up on them. Magnus intertwined their fingers and began to move. Alec loved this position. So he had everything in view and everything in a grip. But he didn’t want that yet. Later he would love to stroke Magnus, but not yet. Now he wanted to take good use of his stamina rune. He wanted it to last, not only for him but for Magnus as well. He left it to Magnus to find the right angle and pace he needed.

Magnus knew he couldn’t keep up with the stamina of his lover if he had activated his runes. That’s why he didn’t force his climax. He not only enjoyed the physical pleasure, but also the emotional closeness, which could only be achieved through the trusting intimacy with his beloved boyfriend. They didn’t just have a round of quick sex, but they expressed their love for each other.

Nevertheless, Magnus wanted to have his fun and sped up his pace until Alec gasped with him. He pulled Alec into his arms and just sat in his lap without moving for a moment. Alec searched for his mouth. He wanted to kiss Magnus. He wrapped his arms around him and caressed his back. When Magnus grabbed him by the buttocks and pulled him closer, Alec smirked and jerked his hips up.

With a groan, Magnus dropped his head back and moved his hips. Alec licked Magnus‘ neck down to the crook of his shoulder. He sucked and nibbled until he had left a mark. The other hickeys were already too pale for his taste. Alec smiled. He grabbed Magnus‘ hips and assisted the thrusts.

Magnus looked Alec in the eye and saw his desire and his love. „I love you.“

Alec beamed at him as if he were hearing it for the first time. „I love you.“ Alec cupped Magnus‘ face and kissed him tenderly. He ended their kiss with several pecks on Magnus‘ mouth and on his eyes.

Magnus smiled at him lovingly. „Let’s change position. I want to turn around.“

„Anything you want.“ Alec sealed the promise with a deep kiss that once again left Magnus breathless. This boy was born as a natural when it comes to kisses … and other things.

Magnus clung to Alec’s shoulders and got off from him.

Alec slid up the bed, stuffed a pillow in his back, and leaned against the head of the bed. Turning his back to Alec, Magnus straddled his hips and wiggled his ass invitingly. Alec laughed. He held his cock in position and placed his hand on Magnus‘ hip to guide him. With a deep moan Magnus sank down. As he moved, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.

Alec ran his hand over Magnus‘ chest, squeezing his nipples. He let his hand glide up his throat. He gripped Magnus‘ chin and turned his head around. The kiss was passionate but breathless. Alec’s other hand caressed Magnus‘ thigh until he reached his cock. The kiss was no kiss anymore. Neither of them was capable of more than just an uncoordinated touch of their lips.

Magnus was too close, but he knew, this time Alec needed a little … more.

Magnus broke their kiss and stroked the inside of Alec’s thighs. He spread them apart a bit and carefully took Alec’s balls in his hand. Alec took a deep breath and stopped his movements on Magnus‘ cock. The sound that Alec made was something between a sigh and a moan.

Magnus leaned forward a bit and reached for the tube of lube. He distributed some on his fingers, rolled Alec’s balls a little, and pressed a finger against Alec’s entrance. This time it was clearly a long groan coming from Alec. His hips thrusted up and he slammed his cock further into Magnus‘ ass. Magnus left the fucking to Alec, confining himself to pressing his finger against his prostate simultaneously with Alec’s thrusts and to clench his canal around Alec’s cock.

Alec’s stamina rune was helpless against the overwhelming pleasure. Everything was debauching him at the same time, Magnus‘ finger finding his spot again and again, the contracting tightness around his length, Magnus‘ wonderful cock in his hand… All this pushed him to the edge.

„Magnus…“

„Me too…“

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’s cock and bit his shoulder. When Magnus screamed his name and came in his hand, Alec couldn’t hold back any longer. He flooded Magnus ass with his sperm and stroked Magnus‘ cock until he was completely spent.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Exhausted, Magnus dropped into Alec’s waiting arms. Alec kissed the spot behind his ear and whispered, „You are incredible.“

„Thank you darling, but you were not bad either.“

„Not bad?“ Alec turned Magnus over in his arms to face him. Only now did he notice the teasing expression in his eyes.

„Actually, you are much more than just ‚not bad‘. Alexander, only you are able to give me not only physical satisfaction but emotional as well. That’s almost pure bliss. Do you know what I mean?“

Alec nodded. He understood very well what Magnus wanted to say. Because once more, Magnus worked his magic on him. It was a feeling he could only describe as pure ecstasy. Thanked Raziel for letting him meet Magnus. He was very doubtful that he would ever experience something like that with another man, or rather, that he would have ever experienced it. Because he was sure that he wouldn’t want to share this experience with anyone else, or better he couldn’t. He didn’t want anyone other than Magnus.

Alec slipped into a lying position and pulled Magnus with him. „I love you so much.“

„And I love you more than anything else.“ Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest. With a flick of his wrist, he removed the mess they had made and pulled the duvet over them both.

Alec kissed Magnus‘ vertex and held him tightly. „Thank you.“

„Darling, the pleasure was all mine.“

Alec knew rather than he could feel that Magnus was grinning. „Not for the sex. Although it was absolutely marvelous.“ Alec stroked Magnus‘ cheek. „For everything else.“ „You’re very welcome. But you’ll better sleep now.“

„Good night, Magnus.“

„Good night, Alexander.“

„Good night, Chairman. Good night, dog.“

Magnus chuckled. „You’re so sappy!“

Protective, as he is, Alec slept in principle on the side closest to the door. That’s why he heard the unfamiliar sounds during the night. Immediately, he was wide awake and on alert. He switched on the lamp on the bedside table and shoved Magnus behind his back.

The strange sounds came out of the basket.

Alec propped himself up on his elbows and watched the dog for a while as she softly whined in her sleep. Her paws twitched as if she was running in her dream.

Apparently, the effect of the bubble only worked from the other side, because he could see and hear the dog clearly. However, there was no sign of Chairman Meow, but that wasn’t unusual. At some point he had left the basket unnoticed.

„Alexander, what’s up?“ Magnus‘ voice was sleepy.

„It’s all right, honey. Please sleep on.“ Alec reassured him.

Why did Alec only use pet names when he was more sleeping than awake? If Magnus wasn’t so tired, he would find it endearing.

Magnus sat up, glanced at the basket and removed the bubble. „Come, lie down again. I miss my human heater.“ He pushed on Alec’s chest until he lay down again. Alec turned off the light, took Magnus‘ hand, and turned on his side, facing the door. Magnus intertwined their fingers and snuggled up against Alec’s back.

When they woke up the next morning, Magnus was lying on his back with his Alec lying half over him. Magnus kissed Alec’s hand, which lay next to his head. He placed it on his chest and put his own hand on top of it. Alec woke up as Magnus moved his hand.

„Good morning, my little spider monkey.“ Magnus stroked Alec through his tousled hair.

„I prefer koala, if it has to be.“ Alec wasn’t ashamed that he had often clung to Magnus during the night. He raised his head so he could give Magnus his good morning kiss.

Magnus closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. Alec smiled because of that. He stretched and pushed his thigh further up to Magnus‘ hip.

Magnus stroked his thigh gently. It was half a caressing pull on Alec’s thigh and half a slip-over from Alec until he lay completely on top of Magnus. Alec lowered his head and looked at his boyfriend. A wisp of hair fell into his eyes, which Magnus stroked with his index finger to the side. He looked gorgeous shortly after waking up. Magnus loved to look at him. Meanwhile, Alec was no longer quite so embarrassed to be looked at. He had developed the countermeasure by simply kissing Magnus, so he had to close his eyes. Magnus had no problems with that, because he loved kissing Alec as well.

 

-.-.-.-

 

That there were some advantages when dating such a young man (even without a stamina rune) he could feel very quickly on his crotch.

For a moment longer he wanted to enjoy how Alec pressed his morning erection to him, before the day got a chance to get hectic.

Magnus broke her kiss and mumbled to Alec’s lips: „Alexander, we have to get up and get ready. We have both obligations this morning.“

As much as he preferred the tender conversation with his boyfriend, he had a dissatisfied client yesterday, to whom he had to offer a new appointment. He didn’t want to get the reputation of being unreliable because of his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

„Hmmhmm, soon…“

Alec kissed him again. And again. He slid his hand between their bodies and let Magnus‘ half-hard cock grow to full size. „Do you still want to get up? I can stop if you want.“ Alec’s tongue went over the mark he had left during yesterday’s lovemaking.

„As if you could stop.“ Magnus thrusted his hips in Alec’s hand and moaned.

Alec pretended to slide down from Magnus.

Magnus held on to him with an iron grip. „Don’t you dare pulling your hand away.“

Alec smiled and sucked Magnus‘ lower lip into his mouth. He gripped Magnus‘ and his own cock with one hand and began to grind them together. The advantage of having a warlock as a boyfriend was not having to worry about lube in such situations because his hand and both cocks were promptly prepared.

They didn’t take long to reach their climax, both cocks were too sensitive in the early morning. Breathless, they held each other tightly.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Alec pecked Magnus on the mouth and rubbed his nose against Magnus‘. „Now you’re welcome to get up.“

„Oh, how exceedingly generous of you.“

After one last kiss, Alec slid down from Magnus and lay on his back.

Magnus sat up, put his arms over his head and stretched. Alec turned on his side and rested his head on his hand. He watched Magnus stretching. He liked the play of the muscles. „If I think about it, maybe I’ll keep you in bed with me a bit longer.“ Alec reached for him. Magnus laughed and left the bed. But Alec’s pout was just too cute. He knelt on the bed, crawled to Alec and kissed him briefly. Before Alec could reach for him and could get a hold of him, Magnus had dodged his grip. With a smile and a blown kiss, he went to the bathroom.

Only after Magnus had finished his morning routine in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to get dressed, did Alec leave the bed. Both had not bothered to get dressed last night. Magnus watched him with a dreamy sigh.

„What?“ Alec asked, smiling a bit shyly. He was already halfway disappeared in the bathroom.

Magnus put his elbows on his vanity and rested his chin on his folded hands. „Oh, I like what I see.“

„Join me?“ Alec nodded toward the bathroom. 

„Believe me, darling, there is nothing that I would rather do, but if I did, we wouldn’t come to anything else this morning.“ Magnus winked.

Alec nodded a little disappointed and went to the bathroom. Three seconds later, his head appeared in the door. „Are you sure you don’t want to keep me company in the shower? Who knows when I’ll be in the mood next time.“ Alec grinned.

„Be careful with what you say, otherwise you may be the one who plays five vs. Willi for the next three weeks.“

Magnus had to suppress a laugh at Alec’s shocked expression. He looked at Alec with a fond smile that took the seriousness of his previous announcement. „Hurry up. I’ll wait for you with breakfast.“

Alec nodded, visibly relieved, and went back to the bathroom. He let the door ajar.

When Alec came out of the bathroom, the dog was still asleep in his basket. Alec sat down on the bed and got dressed.

„Hey, girl, wake up.“

The dog blinked sleepily, yawned and wagged her tail as she recognized Alec. She turned on her side and reached out a paw to Alec.

Alec did her the favor, knelt beside her and stroked her belly for a while.

„Come on, get up.“ Alec patted her on the shoulder. The dog turned on her back and scratched his hand with her paw. That was a clear request to Alec to continue to stroke her. Alec laughed. That was too cute.

„It doesn’t help, you have to get up now. Magnus has made breakfast for us.“ Alec got up. The dog sighed deeply and dropped back on ist side. Only when Alec stood at the bedroom door, she came out of her basket. She stretched out the front and rear legs and walked behind Alec to the kitchen.

Chairman Meow was the first to notice their presence. With his tail raised, he walked over to the dog and rubbed his head against the cheek of the dog, who had lowered her head.

„There you are.“ Magnus pecked Alec on his mouth. „I put a bowl of water and some food over there for our newcomer.“ Magnus pointed to the spot the dog had already found by herself.

„Sit down, sweetheart, breakfast is ready.“

Alec sat down at the table Magnus had set and took a sip of his orange juice. He noticed the single red rose in a small vase and smiled. That was so Magnus.

Magnus put a plate in front of Alec. On it lay a pancake in the shape of a heart, decorated with fresh fruits.

Alec looked at his plate. He raised his head and looked at Magnus. „This is actually really sweet.“

„I thought so.“ Magnus was visibly satisfied with himself. He poured coffee and put a plate of more pancakes on the table.

When the dog emptied his bowl, she lay down and waited. She lay with her head on her paws near the door, watching Alec. She followed his every move with her eyes. When he stood up to refill their coffee, she raised her head; when he left the room, she followed him.

 

After the kitchen was tidied up, Magnus put a roll of poop bags on the sideboard. Alec looked at the roll of thin waste bags and then looked at Magnus, who couldn’t suppress the amused smirk. „These are the joys of a fur-dad.“ Magnus gave the roll a slight push in Alec’s direction. He stopped it with his forefinger and sighed. „Are you coming with us?“

„I think you’ll manage that on your own, don’t you think so?“

„Magnus?“

„Alexander?“

„What if…?“ Alec frowned and looked down at the dog.

Magnus took a step toward Alec and laid a hand on his shoulder. „Darling, if she doesn’t come back with you, that’s her decision. That doesn’t mean you have to stop caring or worrying about her.“ He touched Alec’s cheek in a loving gesture. Alec nodded, put the poop bags in his trouser pocket and went to the door. „Come on, girl, the moment has come.“

The dog walked right behind him and left the loft when Alec opened the door.

Alec had no collar or leash, but he didn’t need any. As in the apartment, the dog kept Alec always in view. He went with her to a small park nearby. The dog waited until she had grass under her paws before she squatted and peed. They walked slowly through the park, so she had ample opportunity to examine the many unfamiliar odors.

They were almost at the exit of the park when Alec had to use the poop bags. „Oh my God! How can so much come from such a small dog? You aren’t an elephant!“

Alec tore a bag from the roll and searched for the opening. He rubbed the thin plastic foil between his fingers until they didn’t stick together at one end, only to find that he wanted to open the closed side.

He cursed softly. „Don’t look at me so reproachfully. I’m doing this for you.“ The dog sighed and sat next to Alec. „Very funny.“

He turned the bag over and tried again. Luckily, everywhere in the park were trash cans.

Slowly Alec went on. He wanted to postpone the moment of farewell as long as possible and enjoy the feeling of what it would be like if she stayed; to pretend it was a normal walk with her like every morning.

When they had crossed the park twice there was no point in delaying the inevitable even longer. Alec went home, hoping the dog would come along. Alec kept turning around, but the dog trotted right behind him. Without hesitating, she strode through the front door Alec held open for her and entered the building. As they got out of the elevator, she immediately found her way to Magnus‘ loft.

„Magnus? We’re home!“

„So, no cause for concern? Fine.“ Magnus greeted his beaming Alec with a tender kiss. With one hand he held Alec by the waist and looked at him. His joy and relief was obvious, and contagious. „I’m glad she has decided to come back with you.“

„Really? You are happy about it?“ Alec looked at Magnus, surprised but still with a delighted smile.

„Yes, I am. Because I know it means a lot to you.“ He patted Alec’s chest briefly and turned away, grinning. „In addition, I would otherwise have prepared the bathtub in vain.“

„W-what?“

„You don’t suppose she’ll be allowed to be on the couch while she’s so dirty.“ Without looking back, Magnus disappeared into his study.

„Magnus…?“

Alec looked bewildered at the closed door and then at the dog. He sighed deeply and went to the bathroom, the dog in tow.

Magnus had already poured several inches of warm water into the tub and had added dog’s shampoo. The bottle stood on the edge of the tub. Several large towels were also ready.

„Ok, it will not be that hard to get you clean.“ Alec picked up the dog and put her in the tub. Or he tried it at least, because the dog did her best to use every accessible surface to shore herself up with stiff legs to prevent just that.

A few minutes and many curses later Alec had finally made it and the dog stood with all four legs in the tub. But only briefly, because Alec found it easier to kneel in front of the tub instead of bending down. She took advantage of this and put her wet front paws on Alec’s shoulders to climb out of the tub.

„What are you doing? No, stay in there.“ Alec took the wet paws and put the dog down again. He kept a hand on her shoulders so she couldn’t jump up again. The dog’s expression was heartbreaking, as if she couldn’t understand why Alec had to punish her so hard. Alec took the time to pet the dog for a moment and quietly talk to her. He repeatedly dipped his hand into the warm water and spread it over the dog’s body. Then he took the bottle with the shampoo and massaged it in the coat. With her ears and tail hanging down, she endured the procedure. She avoided his grip and pulled her paws away when Alec tried to wash her legs.

„Alright, my lass, I tortured you enough for today. Let’s see that we get the foam out of your coat and then you’re free.“

If Alec thought that the dog had surrendered without a fight, he was wrong. When he used the hand shower, and the water trickled down on the dog’s head from above, he wasn’t prepared for the fact that moments later he would be just as wet as she was.

„Hey, stop shaking! Can’t you wait until you’re done?“

Alec could swear the dog grinned. And of course she didn’t stop shaking.

When Alec thought he had washed out all the foam, he got up and spread a towel in front of him. „Now you are welcome to shake.“ Alec was waiting. The dog stood soaking wet in the tub and looked at Alec. „Please, do me the favor. Shake.“

Instead, the dog put both of her front paws on the edge of the tub. Alec sighed. „Ok.“ He folded the towel and placed it over the dog’s back and lifted her out of the tub. As soon as the dog had solid ground under her feet, she shook the water out of her coat, the towel didn’t stay on her back for five seconds. And with that not only Alec’s shirt was completely wet, but also his sweatpants. He was showered fully clothed. He needed several towels to get the dog reasonably dry, who kept trying to slip past his legs and escape through the open bathroom door.

Although the bathroom was half under water and Alec needed to change, the dog was clean. Mission accomplished!

Alec released the dog, who fled directly out of the bathroom. Several times she ran and hopped up and down the hallway.

Magnus heard that and came out of his study. He had so much sensitivity that he didn’t laugh at the moisture in Alec’s clothes. However, he couldn’t hide the waggish glint in his eyes. „Which one of you won?“

„The bathroom has definitely lost.“ Alec carried the basket out of the bedroom and placed it next to the couch in the living room.

Using his magic, Magnus removed all traces of the clean-up action that had taken place in the bathroom and of Alec’s clothes.

„Thanks.“ Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus‘ cheek.

With her tail wagging with excitement, the dog ran from the living room into the hallway and sat down in front of Magnus. She waited for Magnus to greet her as well. Magnus smiled, squatted in front of the dog and scratched behind her ears. „Good morning, dog. I’m surprised, actually, you’re quite pretty. But you still have a few matted spots in your coat.“

„Yeah, I couldn’t remove them either.“ Alec scratched his head.

„I’ll get it.“ Magnus got up, took Alec by the hand and went with him into the living room.

Alec stopped under the doorframe and pulled Magnus by his hand, so he stood in front of him again. He grinned and pointed at the mistletoe he had pinned there yesterday‘s morning. He had spent that morning decorating the Christmas tree with Magnus. Alec insisted on hanging the baubles and the tinsel with their hands and not letting Magnus do it all with magic. He didn’t care how Magnus decorated the rest of the loft, but since this was his first, real Christmas, he wanted to do it right. Magnus liked the idea that bestowed him some domestic togetherness with his boyfriend and gladly did him the favor. Of course, he didn’t mention to him that he had made the Christmas tree a little bigger before asking Alec to hang up the upper ornaments and fix the treetop. Nor did Alec comment on the fact that he had caught Magnus when he eyed him as his shirt was constantly slipping up and baring his belly. Needless to say that Alec unnecessarily often tensed his abs.

Magnus smiled at Alec as he surrendered in his kiss, wondering if Alec would notice if he conjured up more mistletoes.

As they entered the living room, they found Chairman Meow playing with the fake gift packages hanging from the fir-tree in his reach. Alec picked up the cat and put him down at some distance from the Christmas tree. Magnus knew his cat and hung nothing fragile there anymore.

As soon as they were both sitting on the couch, the dog came to them and was pleased about the attention and the pats. Magnus slid his magical hands over the dog’s body.

„The injuries are all healed well.“ He paid particular attention to the places behind the ears and in the armpits. „Well, the coat is now also free of tangles.“

„Don’t tell me you’ve used your magic to brush the coat, did you?“

„Yes, sure, I have.“

„Magnus!“ Alec sounded a little upset.

Magnus cocked his head and looked at Alec.

„Why did I have to bathe her if you could do that with your magic from the beginning?“

„Because, my dear Alexander, a dog means responsibility. I wanted to make sure you were aware of that.“

„Do you really think I have so little sense of responsibility?“ He was still annoyed, but also disappointed that his boyfriend obviously had such a low opinion of him.

„Of course not! You’re the head of New York’s institute. You know as well as I do how it feels to carry the weight of obligations and responsibilities. And that’s exactly why I’m asking you if you really want more of this, in addition to what you already have?“

Alec thought about it for a while. At some point he sighed and took Magnus‘ hands in his. „I understand what you are aiming for. You’re right. I’m sorry for snapping at you.“

What Alec had upset at first, he found endearing in retrospect. Magnus didn’t criticize his abilities, but showed his concern. It was an expression of how much he cared. Both had responsible duties and sometimes it was difficult to spend time together. He couldn’t be mad at Magnus anymore. He was glad that Magnus had agreed that the dog was allowed to stay. He was equally happy that the dog had decided to come with him. It was clear that it wouldn’t always be easy, especially because he wanted to keep the dog with him in the institute during the day. He didn’t expect serious resistance. He was the head of an institute that was full of shadowhunters who fought daily against the most detestable demons. Those who were afraid of a tumultuous dog were out of place with him.

The longer he thought about what it could mean for him and for Magnus as a couple to give the dog a new home, the clearer it became something else to him. Nobody needed to know that he saw this as a kind of test run for their future parenting. If everything went smoothly and there were no problems that were insurmountable, maybe he could persuade Magnus to start a family with him. Not instantaneously, it was much too early. But that was a wish he took seriously.

„Alexander, there is no need to apologize. That’s why we are talking to each other.“ Magnus pulled one of his hands from Alec’s grip and put it on his cheek. Alec nestled against the palm of Magnus‘ hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

„Magnus?“

„Alexander?“

„Could you give her back?“

„Are you out of your mind? I have never had such warm feet in my entire life.“

Alec laughed and looked at the dog, who had made herself comfortable on Magnus feet.

„How should we call her? After all, we can’t always say ‚dog‘ to her.“

They thought for a while, suggested names, discussed and rejected them again.

„Now that’s my last idea. If we can’t agree on a name today, we’ll discuss tomorrow if we can think of anything better. Today is your day off and I want to make the most of it.“ Magnus cautiously pulled his feet out from under the dog’s body as his feet began to tingle.

The dog gave Magnus a reproachful look, got up, and went to the basket Alec had placed next to the couch. With a deep sigh, she lay down.

Magnus took Alec’s arm and wrapped it around his own shoulder, lifted his feet up on the couch and leaned against Alec’s side. He intertwined their fingers over his chest and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec kissed his temple and rested his chin on Magnus‘ head. „Tell me, what name came to your mind.“

„Well, you’re a shadowhunter and she follows you at every turn. She is something like your shadow. Why don’t you call her that?“

„Shadow?“ Alec sounded surprised but not averse. „Shadow,“ he repeated, testing.

„You’re right, the name is perfect. If I didn’t have you…“ Alec squeezed Magnus‘ fingers. Magnus waved his free hand. „Then you would have someone else.“

„Never!“ Alec shifted until Magnus‘ head lay in his lap. „I could never and will never love anyone as much as I love you. There is no one else for me, and that won’t change as long as I live.“

Magnus was impressed by the seriousness of Alec’s statement. He reached out, pulled Alec’s head down and kissed him, long and tender, until he felt he could keeping his rising tears under control.

When they ceased kissing, Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus‘ and caressed his cheek. Magnus lovingly stroked the hairline in Alec’s nape. They sat together on the couch for a long time, cuddling, talking. At some point, Chairman Meow came from who knows where and laid back to back next to Shadow in the basket.

 

Since it was out of the question that Shadow would accompany Alec on his sometimes dangerous missions, they were thinking about ways to protect the dog successfully. Magnus conjured a wide leather collar, which he provided with protective spells and Alec reinforced it with permanent runes. Time would tell if that would be enough.

Alec set out to read so many dog training books he could get his hands on. He would come up with various training sessions for Shadow, which would eventually allow him to focus on his tasks because he knew, she could take care of herself.

Shadow quickly became involved with Alec and Magnus. Like Chairman Meow, she became an indispensable part of their family and was integrated into her daily routine.

Hand in hand, Magnus and Alec took many romantic walks in the park because of her, where Shadow always romped around without a leash. Of course, they had often done that before, but not in that regular frequency since she was with them.

Alec squeezed Magnus‘ hand. His own were in his new warm leather gloves. An early Christmas present from Magnus, that he didn’t want to accept. (Alexander, it’s cold now and not in two weeks, when it’s Christmas time. He had no objection to that argument.)

„Are you happy?“ Alec looked closely at Magnus.

„Yes, Alexander, I am. Very happy.“ He entangled their hands and took a step closer to Alec. He adjusted Alec’s scarf around his neck, delicately stroking his cheek with the back of his finger and pecked his lips. It was definitely not the cold to blame that Alec’s cheeks blushed so adorably.

„What about you? Are you happy?“ Magnus took both of Alec’s hands.

Alec looked at Magnus, then at Shadow, who ran after a ball Alec had thrown. If her excited barking was an indicator of her mood, she was happy, too. Alec was convinced that even Chairman Meow was happy wherever the little cat was loitering now.

At that moment, heaven decided to let thick, fluffy snowflakes sink to the ground. Everything around Alec became light and quiet. He raised his head to the sky and smiled. Yes, indeed. He was happy!

 

 

#SaveShadowhunters ➰

#SaveMalec 💕

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. As always, I ask you to let me know if typos have settled in or a phrase sounds odd.  
> It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment, because only then can I get better.  
> Of course I'm very happy about every kudo or bookmark. You can't imagine how much I appreciate it.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
